La solitude dans l'amour
by Iolas
Summary: Qui est vraiment Draco Malfoy? Les sacrifices cachent parfois les plus lourds secrets. Chapitre 2 en ligne!
1. Un secret, une solitude

Je m'avance avec une douleur sourde au cœur dans le corridor qui mène à la grande salle. J'ai l'impression que les dernières années de ma vie ne sont plus que mensonges et faussetés. Trahit par des gens qui auraient du m'aimer et aimé par des gens qui aurait du me trahir. La longue confession du professeur Dumbeldore se défile dans ma tête comme un mauvais film, ou plutôt comme un mauvais rêve. Comme j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas vrai. Il m'aurait été plus facile de supporter la plus grande des haines de sa part pour l'éternité que de constater qu'il a sacrifié sa vie et son âme même pour ma seule survie….ne recevant en retour que mes injures les plus provocantes et mes regards les plus noirs. Je marche d'un pas hésitant vers la table réservée à ceux de ma maison et prends place aux côtés de mes deux meilleurs amis.

-Il va me le payer c'est espèce de lange de vipère.

Je me tourne la tête à cette appellation. J'aurais envie de crier la vérité, celle que je n'arrive pas à admettre moi-même, mais qui me serre néanmoins le cœur et la gorge. Je lève les yeux vers Ron, qui aborde une superbe couleur de cheveux nouveau genre : l'arc-en-ciel. Au loin, j'entends les rires cassés et stridents des quelques serpentards restants, ceux qui ne sont pas passé de l'autre côté durant la guerre, tous fiers de la toute dernière trouvaille de leur chef de maison. Puis une voix familière s'élève dans les airs.

-Un petit coup de pinceau et adieu la rouille! Mais je suis désolé Weasley, je ne peux rien faire pour le dedans!

Les rires s'élèvent encore plus de la table des serpentards et Ron se lève précipitamment de sa place. Je me lève tout aussi vite et je sors aussitôt ma baguette, que je pointe vers mon meilleur ami. Ma respiration saccadée me fait réaliser le geste que je viens de poser. Toute la salle s'est tue et Ron est figé devant moi, les yeux aussi rond que s'il avait une araignée de 10 mètres de hauteur devant lui.

-Mais voyons Harry, qu'est-ce qui te prends.

-Je….en fait…je voulais essayer quelque chose pour te rendre ta couleur naturelle, mais je crois qu'Hermione sera plus en mesure de t'aider que moi.

Hermione, qui s'est levé peu après que j'ai pointé ma baguette sur son amoureux, me fait un signe affirmatif de la tête. Ouf! Je l'ai bien rattrapé ma bourde! Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que je tourne la tête vers Drago. Il me fixe avec une drôle d'expression dans le visage. Cela me semble être un mélange de surprise et d'inquiétude. Quelques secondes passent et il n'a toujours pas bougé. Moi non plus. Je suis absolument incapable de détacher mes yeux des siens, comme si je les voyais vraiment pour la première fois.

-Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça Potter? Tu voudrais avoir mon visage pour ne plus contempler ta sale petite tronche de minable à tous les matins?

Son regard est redevenu impassible, ses lèvres crispées en un sourire méprisant. Jamais ce genre d'animosité de sa part de m'avait touché à ce point. Je sais maintenant….et le fait de savoir une telle chose….le courage que ça demande, la solitude qui en résulte….tout cela est trop horrible. S'en est trop. Tout en continuant de fixer mon vis-à-vis, je laisse deux petites larmes s'échapper de mes yeux et rouler jusque dans mon cou. Pardonnez-moi Dumbeldore, mais je ne peux continuer ma vie comme si je ne savais rien.

Je suis là, immobile au milieu de la grande place, laissant cette douleur brûlante s'échapper de par le miroir de mon âme, rougissant ma peau de petits sillons ici et là. Je n'ai pas quitté ses yeux. Je sens que je ne pourrai plus jamais m'y résoudre, car j'en fais présentement le serrement, j'y extirperai son cœur blessé afin de lui donner tout ce qu'il n'a jamais eu. Je ne peux m'arrêter de pleurer. Le pourrais-je un jour? Pourrais-je un jour sentir cette culpabilité mordante me quitter?

Un calme plat règne sur ceux qui nous entourent. L'animosité légendaire des deux maisons s'est pour un moment interrompue, choquée par la scène du Survivant versant une multitude de larmes devant l'une des répliques légendaires et cinglantes du Prince des enfers en personne. Normalement, cette réaction de ma part aurait provoqué une expression de grande satisfaction sur son visage, bientôt suivie par un coup de grâce qui ne se serait offert aucune réplique si ce n'est celle d'en recevoir les conséquences physiques. Or, son inexpressivité me laisse penser qu'il tente de fermer son esprit, afin qu'il soit le seul à affronter les dilemmes qui se jouent en lui. Cette dernière constatation me fait encore plus mal que les autres. Merlin la solitude et la souffrance qui doivent l'habiter! Des gens sont morts par ma faute, emportés par le mal pour la seule raison de leur amour envers moi. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru participer au meurtre d'une personne de par son âme. Je ne mérite pas cette bénédiction, je ne mérite pas le sacrifice d'une chose aussi sacrée seulement pour moi….pour ma survie.

-Fous-lui la paix ou je t'envoie rejoindre ceux de ton espèce!

Ron est finalement sortit de sa torpeur qui n'a probablement duré que quelques secondes, mais qui m'a paru une éternité. Son amitié à mon égard n'a d'égal que son courage et j'avoue que cela m'a grandement aidé à supporter tous les malheurs qui se sont abattu sur moi ces derniers temps.

Il s'avance dangereusement vers mon « ennemi de toujours » et pointe sa baguette sur lui, la colère faisant trembler légèrement la main qui la tient. Son vis-à-vis n'a pas bougé d'un poil, lui souriant effrontément et cela ne fait qu'ajouter à la colère de Ron, qui s'apprête à lui lancer un sort. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire…je ne peux plus. Trop de choses se bousculent en moi, trop de questions mêlées de reconnaissance. Rapidement, je me place entre mon meilleur ami et celui que je veux à tout prix protéger à mon tour. Je plante mes yeux dans ceux agrandis par la surprise de Ron et j'écarte ma robe de sorcier, plaçant mon cœur contre sa baguette.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Harry pour l'amour du ciel!

-Désolé Ron…je ne peux pas te le dire…pas pour l'instant. Mais je te demande de me faire confiance et de ranger ta baguette.

-Mais Harry, ce salaud t'a

-Je ne te le demanderai pas deux fois Ron.

Ron me lance un regard qui vacille entre l'incompréhension et la colère et range immédiatement sa baguette, faisant demi-tour et sortant de la salle à grandes enjambées. Hermione est restée là, comme je l'aurais parié. Assoiffée de connaissance et de vérité, elle n'allait certainement pas partir avant d'en connaître un peu plus sur cette histoire. Je la regarde un instant et j'entends une voix derrière mon dos.

-Où est-il?

Je n'ai jamais entendu ce timbre de voix sortir de sa bouche. Je n'ai toujours pu identifier que les sentiments les plus dégradants se mêler à ses paroles et je ne lui en connais aucun autre. Il m'est donc impossible d'interpréter ces mots sans tenter de lire dans ses yeux. Je me retourne donc pour lui faire face. Il est impénétrable comme toujours. Ses yeux gris ne sont qu'un mur de verre qui ne s'est jamais laissé briser par personne. Je me contente donc de lui répondre le plus vite possible, ressentant le besoin de plus en plus pressant de m'enfuir, de me réveiller de ce cauchemar impossible. Je sais pertinemment de qui il parle.

-Dans son bureau.

Il bouge immédiatement, faisant voler sa robe autour de lui, se déplaçant avec la grâce et la rapidité féline que tous lui connaissent. Après qu'il ait passé la porte et qu'il soit hors de vue, je me précipite à l'extérieur, courrant comme si ma vie en dépendait, ignorant totalement où je désire me rendre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il me faut fuir cet endroit.


	2. Flash Back

**Merci pour les review! Je sais que j'en ai pas encore beaucoup, mais bon, c'est ma première Draco/Harry. J'espère que je met un peu plus la lumière sur l'intrigue! Sur ce bonne lecture. Ha oui j'avais oublié la première fois. Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas...mais ce que j'aimerais loll!**

Je finis par m'arrêter au beau milieu de nul part, complètement épuisé et m'écroule sous le poids de mes jambes qui ne peuvent plus rien porter. Je n'arrive plus à distinguer ni les images, ni les sons. Je ne saurais dire où je me trouve et en ce moment, je dois avouer que ça n'a pas la moindre importance. Je souhaiterais plus que tout au monde pouvoir crier, jusqu'à ce que mes poumons se vident, jusqu'à ce que mon âme me sorte des tripes…mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive même plus à respirer. Draco ne sort pas de mes pensées. Draco et son sacrifice, Draco et sa solitude, Draco et sa douleur. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va s'arrêter. Toute la matinée commence à tourner en boucle dans ma tête.

Flash Back 

_Encore cette nuit, je ne suis pas arrivé à dormir plus de deux heures. J'ai parfois le sentiment d'avoir du sang de bête nocturne qui circule dans mes veines. J'aime la nuit, ses étoiles, son silence. Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à me résoudre à passer une nuit de sommeil complète. Car la nuit, je ne suis plus personne sauf moi. Le reste du monde endormi, le sauveur peut être enfin lui-même et la tête levée vers la lune il espère pour lui et pour lui seul. Il espère l'âme qui lui appartient et à qui il appartient, il l'attend, il la cherche, il lui parle. Si seulement on pouvait le juger assez digne pour l'amener à lui. Il la connaît sans la voir, il sait son existence sans que quiconque ne lui ait jamais signifié. Et elle lui manque…depuis toujours._

_Le jour s'est levé depuis déjà plusieurs minutes et je sais sans même jeter un œil à mon réveil qu'il est l'heure de réveiller ceux de mon dortoir. Je me concentre quelques secondes et les couvertures de mes camarades de chambre se soulèvent instantanément pour aller rejoindre le sol. C'est Neville qui en a connaissance le premier. Il pousse un petit gémissement de protestation et se laisse rouler jusqu'au sol, se rendant à la salle de bain à quatre pattes. Puis, peu à peu, les autres lui emboîtent le pas mais debout cette fois-ci. Il ne leur faut qu'une petite demie heure consacrée à leur routine du matin pour être prêts à descendre pour le petit déjeuner. Ron me considère un instant de son air perplexe, déjà habillé mais légèrement décoiffé._

_-Tu ne dors jamais?_

_-Bien sûr Ron, trois fois par semaines pendant les cours d'histoire de la magie._

_-Alors là tu me rassure vieux!_

_Ron me sourit, sachant très bien qu'il ne parviendra pas à me soutirer plus._

_-On y va?_

_-C'est partit._

_Durant le chemin qui nous mène devant la grande salle, Hermione vient nous rejoindre, nous parlant avec entrain du dernier livre qu'elle a lu, mais je ne l'entends pas. Lorsque Draco Malfoy et sa bande de serpentards croisent « étrangement » notre chemin le matin, mon attention n'a plus aucune autre cible. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais le fait de voir Malfoy au bout d'un couloir au commencement de chaque journée me fait ressentir un immense soulagement. Ainsi je sais que rien n'a changé depuis la veille…ou qu'il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais même lorsqu'on vieillit et ça me rassure. Mais cela m'inquiète tout autant, sans que je veuille vraiment me l'avouer, car ça implique que j'ai besoin qu'il fasse partie de ma vie. _

_-Attention Harry, ça sent mauvais dans le coin._

_-Il aurait peut-être fallu que tu prennes une douche Weasley. C'est l'habitude ou un autre de tes répugnants traits de caractères héréditaires qui t'empêche de soigner ta personne?_

_-Parlant de traits répugnants de caractère héréditaires Malfoy, comment se porte papa mangemort ces temps-ci? Askaban n'écorche pas trop ses petites fesses habituées à la ouate?_

_-Quel pauvre pathétique clown ironique tu fais wistiti ! Voilà qui devrait aller avec le reste! Arcaciellus!_

_Sans me jeter le moindre regard comme à son habitude depuis quelques temps, Malfoy et sa bande continue son chemin jusqu'à la grande salle plié de rire et pour cause. Les cheveux de mon meilleur ami ont pris une jolie teinte multicolore très voyante et embarrassante._

_-Ha la salle petite fouine!_

_-Monsieur Weasley les cheveux teints sont interdits à Poudlard._

_-Mais professeur McGonagall…_

_-Il n'y a pas de mais. Vous me décolorerez ces cheveux ridicules ce soir. Pour l'instant, vous et madame Granger, allez vous rendre au petit déjeuner. Monsieur Potter, le professeur Dumbeldore vous demande à son bureau._

_-Je vous rejoins plus tard._

_Je me tiens mal à l'aise sur la seule chaise se situant face au bureau de mon directeur. Je n'ai pourtant jamais eu un tel sentiment envers celui que je considère comme l'un de mes plus grands amis. Pourtant, Dumbeldore semble puiser en lui depuis quelques secondes le courage de laisser aller des mots difficiles. Je crains le pire, même si je l'ai déjà affronté et vaincu. La mort de Voldemort a épargné de nombreuses vies, mais elles sont néanmoins elles aussi destinées à s'éteindre un jour et même le sauveur du monde sorcier n'y pourra rien. Les gens que j'aime ont leur destinée propre et je ne peux me battre contre elle._

_-Qui a-t-il professeur? Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave?_

_-Non pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez monsieur Potter, n'ayez crainte._

_-Que se passe-t-il alors?_

_-Avant tout monsieur Potter, je dois vous dire qu'il m'est très difficile de vous parler de ce sujet. En premier lieu parce qu'il m'affecte très lourdement depuis ces dernières années et qu'il risque d'être très difficile à accepter pour vous. D'autre part parce que j'ai juré sur l'honneur de ne pas brisé ce secret et il m'en coûtera sept années de vie pour le faire._

_-Alors ne dites rien professeur!_

_-Je le dois Harry. Je dois le faire pour la survie et le bonheur d'un être exceptionnel, qui a donné sa vie pour toi._

_-Je…je ne comprends pas professeur…de qui parlez-vous?_

_-Je vous parle de monsieur Draco Malfoy._

_-Q..quoi?_

_-Je te dois des explications Harry…mais je te demande de ne pas m'interrompre._

_Je hoche simplement la tête, encore beaucoup trop sous le choque qu'une phrase puisse contenir en même temps les mots Draco Malfoy, « exceptionnel » et « qui a donné sa vie pour toi »._

_-Comme tu le sais Harry, Draco est le fils de Lucius Malfoy, descendant et seul héritier de la très ancienne famille Malfoy, réputée pour sa grande richesse et sa grande noblesse, mais aussi pour son histoire intimement liée à la magie noire. Draco fut élevé avec ces principes d'une façon particulièrement sévère, entraîné dès son plus jeune âge à cacher ses véritables émotions et même à en ressentir le moins possible, sous principe de ne pas paraître faible. Malgré tout cela Harry, Draco par sa nature sauvage et entêtée, est parvenu à se forger une âme juste et étonnamment bonne et forte. Personne ne sait comment il est parvenu à se détacher dès son plus jeune âge à l'emprise du lien parental. Certains vont même jusqu'à affirmer qu'il fut envoyé dans notre monde ainsi fait, comme s'il avait été désigné par merlin pour accomplir une très importante tâche. Une semaine avant votre toute première année à Poudlard, j'ai eu la surprise d'apercevoir un jeune garçon de 12 ans percer le ciel du côté de la forêt interdite, chevauchant son balai avec une assurance déjà bien acquise. Il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques mètres de la fenêtre de mon bureau, semblant chercher à sonder mon âme à travers mes yeux. Je reconnu rapidement le jeune héritier de la famille Malfoy. Je le laissai pourtant entrer, car l'aura magique qui l'entourait n'était pas mauvaise. Elle semblait d'ailleurs extraordinairement pure. Après s'être assis face à moi, il m'expliqua rapidement qu'il ne pourrait pas rester très longtemps sans que son absence ne se fasse remarquer auprès des siens. Il avait entendu parler d'un jeune homme du nom de Harry Potter, qui avait un jour sauvé le monde d'un sorcier très puissant et très mauvais. Il connaissais tout de lui, de son enfance chez les moldus, jusqu'à son entrée prochaine à Poudlard. Aussi, élevé parmis les mangemorts et destiné à devenir l'un des leurs, il connaissait aussi Lord Voldemort par nom, par réputation et de par les nombreux livres qu'il avait déjà lus à ce si jeune âge. Il m'informa du retour prochain de celui-ci. Il avait repris des forces et ses fidèles chercheraient par tous les moyens à le faire revenir. D'après Draco, ils allaient y parvenir très certainement dans les prochaines années. Le jeune Malfoy était jeune à cette époque et pourtant, il m'apparaissait comme l'une des personnes les plus sages et les plus courageuses que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Après m'avoir transmis toutes les informations qu'il avait jugées importantes, Draco me parla d'une promesse sacrée qu'il avait faite à la lune à l'âge de sept ans te concernant. Il lui avait dit avoir compris la raison de sa venue au monde et lui avait promis que sa vie ne servirait qu'à protéger Harry Potter. Je ne sais pas si tu sais ce qu'est une promesse à la lune Harry. Elle ne peut être faite qu'aux sept ans d'une vie sorcière, lorsque la lune est pleine dans le ciel. La personne qui fait cette promesse offre en gage sept années de sa vie à la lune au cas où la promesse ne serait pas tenue. Personnellement, j'ignore comme un sorcier aussi jeune ait eu assez de puissance magique pour parvenir à un tel exploit. Mais le fait est que cette promesse a bel et bien été faite et qu'elle demeure incassable à ce jour. Pour épargner au jeune Malfoy une mort tragique et cruelle, je lui offris ma protection et mon aide en échange d'une parfaite couverture de sa part. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il y avait du bon en lui. Les gens le voyais comme un futur mangemort et l'un des plus grands sorciers maîtrisant la magie noire de son temps. Il se devait de se comporter comme tel. _

_Harry, C'est Draco qui m'aida à voir quels seraient tes choix en t'offrant sa main dans le Poudlard expresse cette année là. Nous nous assurâmes qu'il serait placé à Serpentard alors que toute son âme criait qu'il était un Griffondor. Pendant toutes ces années, il fournit à l'ordre les informations qui te permirent de terrasser Voldemort. C'est lui qui te permis de faire partie de l'équipe de quiddich en tant qu'attrapeur en te provoquant alors que tu ne savait même pas tenir sur un balai. C'est aussi lui qui t'envoya Dobby lors de ta deuxième année pour t'avertir du danger. En troisième, alors que c'est toi qui terrassa les détracteurs la seconde fois lors de votre retour dans le temps à toi et miss Granger, c'est Draco qui le fit la première fois, te sauvant la vie à toi et ton parrain. Les exemples sont nombreux…très nombreux….Malheureusement, les sacrifices encaissés par Draco étaient ceux que doivent d'habitude porter un adulte et il en fut très affecté. Sans vrais amis, sans confident sans affection de la part de quiconque, il a vécu les dernières années dans la solitude la plus totale. Lorsque tu terrassa le Lord noir, j'insistai auprès de Draco pour que tu sois mis au courrant de toute cette histoire, mais il refusa. Il craignait que tu souffre inutilement et que tu en vienne à douter de tes propres capacités en tant que sorcier. Il ne voulait pas que tu perdes ton innocence, celle qu'il avait si chèrement protégé, en découvrant que le monde pour lequel tu t'étais battu t'avait trompé. Ce jour là, le destin étant particulièrement calculateur, je fis moi-même une promesse à la lune, m'empêchant de te révéler qui était en réalité monsieur Malfoy. Or, malgré tout ce que cela implique comme conséquence, accepter que tu quittes Poudlard sans être au courrant d'un pareil geste d'attachement et même d'amour m'était impossible, car hier, un sort très puissant de révélation me donna une nouvelle information que je ne peux absolument pas laisser passer. Je ne peux la divulguer, je n'en ai pas le droit. Or, j'espère que ma confession contribuera à ce que cette chose rare et magnifique se produise. Je te demanderais en échange et même si cela est difficile, de ne rien dire à Monsieur Malfoy sur notre conversation pour l'instant. Il ne saurait comment réagir face à ton changement d'attitude face à lui. Tu vois Harry, personne ne lui a jamais témoigné d'affection à part peut-être le professeur Rogue._

Fin du flash back 

Je n'attendis pas la fin du discours pour être choqué. Les premières phrases étaient déjà parvenues à me geler sur place et je n'arrivait pas à me sortir de cet état de paralysie dans lequel je me trouvait. C'est ainsi que je sortit du bureau de Dumbeldore dans prononcer le moindre mot à son discours et c'est ainsi que je rejoignis la grande salle et que je fis face à mon protecteur.

Au loin j'entend une vois prononcer un sort de lévitation. C'est celle de Hermione.


End file.
